Baby, You Are The Best
by airzy7
Summary: Riverchele. Lea tweets a spoiler picture of her Album cover and Naya can't help herself. After Naya tweets back Lea goes to Naya's house to clear up both of their feelings. Smut warning. Completely AU except for the photo.


**A/N: I do not own Lea or Naya, or their characters on Glee. And I am not in any way affiliated with them. Once again, my stories that include the cast – rather than the characters and are based after Cory's death – will not include him. In stories like this one for example, Cory will not exist or be mentioned, it is easier for me if I want to write a story after his death to just keep it without mentioning him, unless however, if one of my stories is one comforting another about it. So please don't ask 'what about Cory' or 'she should still be upset' or say that I didn't care about him. **

**A/N2: This is based on the photo Lea tweeted on the 14****th**** of October in the white; cut dress for her Album cover. It's basically Naya's reaction, and lets just pretend they've had a thing for each other. Sorry for the long Authors Note, but I just wanted to make it clear, unless I say he exists. Without further a due, the story. **

Naya decided writing "damn looking hot lee xx" sounded better than writing what she really wanted; "fuck you're sexy" or "god lee, let me fuck you" because really that's all she could think of.

Every time she pulled Lea in for a hug she was reunited with the safe arms around her and the indescribable scent; maybe it coconut? but it made Naya's knees go weak and mind spiral.

Looking at the picture of Lea gave her chills. Her soft stomach bare, tussled hair and lush lips. Not to mention her legs, damn, her legs.

She closed the lid of her MacBook and slid it off her legs. She crossed one arm over her face, craning her head back and travelling one hand down her body. Naya prepared to pop the button on her jeans, but stopped when somebody opened the door.

Naya was taken aback, putting her hands into her lap.

"Shh – Lea what are you doing here?" a mixture of arousal – from already being turned on by Lea – and fear. Seeing Lea in the flesh after that photo was the biggest tease she had come to face.

Lea shrugged, smiling sweetly,

"I thought I'd pop in. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, no" she shook her head, "You just… scared me"

Lea smirked, walking over to the sofa that Naya was sitting on and sat down slowly, making sure to sit _right _beside her; their arms and legs touching.

Naya widened her eyes, her heart rate increasing.

Lea was already leaning further into Naya's body, if that was even possible.

"Am I too close? Do you want me to move?" she breathed, head over Naya's shoulder making sure to project her hot breath onto Naya's neck.

Naya shuddered, closing her eyes and biting her tongue to stop her from saying something stupid, just so she could enjoy being near Lea for longer.

She swallowed thickly. Lea being so close she was sure she could hear her throat contracting.

"No, 'course not Lea"

Let wet her lips,

"Great" she smiled seductively.

Naya was aware of how close Lea was; and it was killing her.

Lea's hand lay along Naya's thigh, resting Naya's hand on top of it; their fingers playing together occasionally. There was also the occasional brush of Lea's hand on the tender skin of Naya's inner thigh. Making her shiver.

"You seem unhinged Nay, are you sure something isn't wrong?" Lea asked softly, inhaling Naya's comforting scent.

Naya swallowed thickly, turning her head, lips centimeters away from Lea's. So much temptation to press them together,

"I'm fine, Lea. Trust me"

"I do trust you Naya" she looked into Naya's eyes, her hand skimming up and down the length of Naya's long legs tantalizingly slow. She watched her hand,

"Do you trust me?"

Naya's eyes locked with Lea's hand, watching her drag her fingernails over the skin lightly. No patterns in particular, just up and down repeatedly, and it was getting achingly hard not to kiss Lea.

Her skin pricked as the fire set in her lower tummy. Naya lifted her head to see the look of pleasure on Lea's face, she wasn't kidding herself anymore, Lea wanted to fuck her – the shade darker her eyes had dropped to was just another indication of her analogy.

"Do you" Lea asked, her fingers raking back up to Naya's inner thighs.

"I do. I have no reason not to Lee," she breathed, smiling at her.

Lea leant forward, pressing her mouth lightly against Naya's cheek, puckering her lips and applying more pressure to her skin, but still not as much as Naya wanted.

She pulled back slowly,

"Was that okay?" she asked, watching Naya nod before she had finished the question.

"Okay" Lea nodded, "How about this?"

She tucked Naya's hair behind her ear, leaving a clear space. Lea placed soft kisses along Naya's cheek, slowly working down her jaw, teeth grazing lightly down.

A moan left Naya's mouth as Lea's teeth scraped harder, her tongue leaving tiny wet patches over the skin; cooling down the small scratches. It got harder to resist.

Naya attempted to cross her legs, hoping the heat in her panties would die down,

"Ah, ah, ah Naya" Lea tut-tutted, "We keep our legs like this baby"

"Fuck" Naya gasped, feeling Lea's hand trail closer and closer to her core.

Once her head lifted back up Naya realized how close Lea was. Their lips millimeters apart, so close that Naya could almost taste Lea's minty toothpaste breath. That and Lea's vanilla body wash was driving her crazy, and of course the hand that was running from the inside of her thigh to her knee.

Lea's head tilted to the side, her teeth nibbling at Naya's bottom lip. The Latino thought she would have lost it then, but somehow she didn't. A small moan left Naya's mouth, her neck craning back. Lea stopped to smile proudly to herself.

"What if I kiss you properly Nay. Do you trust me enough to let me kiss you?" Lea asked, her lips gently grazing over Naya's as she spoke.

Naya's lips ached for simulation, her heart bet out of her chest and felt like her breathing had stopped. Lea's dark eyes had turned lust full and took a possession over her. This was a side of Lea Naya had never seen, but it was defiantly because of the comment on her photo.

Lea's fingers intertwined with Naya's, her thumb slipping inside the cuff of Naya's jumper. Her thumb circled around Naya's wrist gently, leaning in close enough to be mistaken of sitting on Naya's lap.

Naya tried to look away, to tear her eyes away from anything other than Lea. But it wasn't going to last long.

Lea's soft, delicate hand cupped Naya's jaw; rubbing her thumb up and down over the skin. Her pointer and rude finger pressed into the dint at the back of her neck; turning Naya's attention and vision back to Lea.

Naya's mouth went dry. She'd lost the words she once had; she was completely powerless, because anything Lea wanted would be done. That's just the way everything went, and Naya was absolutely fine with that. She wouldn't admit all the things she wanted to do and be done to her.

Lea's hand moved from Naya's thigh and skimmed up her body; stopping on the side of her breast. Naya gasped as Lea cupped her through the thick material of the hoodie, her thumb lightly ghosting over the hardening nipple.

"Fuck" Naya swore loudly, her breath rate increasing, "Lee, baby. Fuck"

Lea nudged her nose lightly against Naya's, humming in appreciation as her lips moved slowly against Naya's,

"Do you think I'm hot Naya?"

Naya swallowed thickly, her breath catching in her throat as Lea rolled her nipple between two fingers,

"Yes" she hissed.

Naya writhed underneath Lea's tantalizing touch,

"What about sexy? Am I sexy Naya?" Lea breathed.

Naya leaned in closer, suddenly getting a jolt of confidence.

"Of fucking course Lea. You're fucking perfect"

Lea was taken aback. She hadn't imagined for Naya to speak up after all the silence they'd just been through. Lea swallowed thickly, leaning closer to Naya,

"Please don't swear Nay"

Naya smirked,

"I'll do what I fucking want" she whispered, closing the gap between their lips finally.

Naya's lips crackled; the result of her lips pressing against Lea's lush, full lips. The sensation was shot throughout Naya's body and straight to her aching core. Her hand moved to cup Lea's jaw, bringing her face closer to her own. Fire ran through her body, igniting all of her senses and reacting to the amazing kiss. Her mind was filled with fireworks and the distinct taste of Lea's mint toothpaste and apple fragrance of Lea's shampoo.

Lea's arms wrapped tightly around Naya's neck, leaning further in and applying more pressure to the kiss. She'd never kissed a girl before – it seemed unlikely to happen at first, but that was before she had met Naya, who was infact an incredible kisser.

Naya moved her hands down Lea's body, making sure to run her thumb over an evident nipple on the way down – just to reciprocate the teasing. Her hands cupped Lea's firm ass through her tight jeans, feeling the vibration from Lea's mouth due to the moan she had caused.

Her fingers dipped under Lea's ass, lifting her up and onto her lap. Lea instinctively parted her legs and wrapped them tightly around Naya's waist. It felt normal.

Lea broke the kiss, leaving both girls panting at uneven times.

Their foreheads rested together, feeling Lea's thick lashes flutter against her own. She giggled nervously, hands linked around the nape of Naya's neck.

"That was…." Naya started, "fucking incredible. I've never wanted – or needed – to kiss someone as much as I did then."

Lea chewed her lip,

"That was pretty specta-"

"If you're gong to bite your lip Lee, I'm going to have to fuck you" Naya cut in, making her point clear, because damn – when Lea bit her lip it was heaven and hell mixed together, as were a lot of things including Lea.

The smaller brunette bit her lip on purpose,

"And I have any objections?" Lea shrugged.

A devious smirk stretched along Naya's lips,

"You want me to fuck you huh?" she teased, rocking her hips into Lea's.

"You don't care that the door is unlocked. Anybody could walk in and see you coming for me" she asked with another rock of her hips.

Lea's teeth pinched her bottom lip, shaking her head. A playful glint in her eye.

"Tell me Lea, are you a squealer or a moaner?" Naya asked, a cheeky smirk playing at her lips.

Lea licked her lips briefly,

"I want you to find out"

"Fuck" Naya groaned, pushing her roughly off her lap and moving quickly to hover above her.

Lea giggled nervously, her eyes glimmering as she watched Naya's chest heave. Naya's knee slipped between Lea's legs, allowing her something to grind down onto.

Naya wet her lips, giving off a slightly predatory look to Lea. She cupped her face, caressing the skin with her thumbs.

"You're so beautiful baby" she spoke lightly against Lea's lips.

Lea hummed in response, hands moving around to palm Naya's ass.

Naya connected their lips, the speed of her breath slowing down. The first time kissing her felt exactly the same as the second time, and it was incredible. Lea giggled into the kiss, one hand wrapping around the nape of Naya's neck; pulling her head down forcefully.

That same familiar apple scent took over her body. She felt as though she could hug and kiss Lea forever, because each activity she partaken in with Lea gave her a feeling none other could.

Her hand raked through Lea's curls as the brunettes tongue slipped into Naya's mouth. Naya was once again introduced to something else she had yet to experience with Lea, and it was just how she imagined. Of course, she could taste the toothpaste on Lea's tongue, just like everywhere else.

Naya sucked on Lea's tongue lightly, unsure of how hard or light to suck, she just figured hard if it was wild, soft if it was sweet. Naya felt the curl of Lea's lips, which told her she was doing it right.

Lea's hips lifted if almost promptly, her waist sliding down Naya's leg. That was the most pathetic attempt at a grind if Naya had seen one herself, but she took it as it was, figuring she should keep going.

She broke the kiss slowly, letting Lea's tongue retrieve to her own mouth. Naya pulled needy at the hem of Lea's knit, silently ordering her to take it off.

It was off quicker than Naya had expected; just seeing a flash of teal before her eyes widened. Lea's stomach was exposed. The soft, tanned skin covering her figure. Naya's fingers strummed over Lea's stomach after she'd lay back down, lightly moving up to run her thumb over a pebbling nipple.

Naya watched as Lea hardened under her touch, she gasped in surprise; her hips rocking in a slow rhythm as she leaned down.

"You really are beautiful" she smiled, giving Lea a slow kiss on the lips, "so beautiful baby"

Lea groaned, her eyebrows crinkling as her eyes closed in anticipation of Naya's words and what she wanted from her,

"Please fuck me" she gasped, "Or please - just do whatever you want"

Naya moved back on the sofa, her fingers skimming down Lea's stomach before stopping on the waistband of her jeans. She pressed a chaste kiss between Lea's belly button and waistband of the jeans,

"Don't worry honey, I'll make you cum."

Lea's neck craned back,

"Yes Naya" she hissed, "I've been ready for the past four months"

Naya tilted her head in confusion,

"You've wanted me to fuck you since June?"

Lea whimpered, nodding her head eagerly, her hips elevating off the couch in anticipation to her thoughts on the matter.

Naya laughed in amusement,

"Hold your horses Lee"

She continued to peel the tight, dark jeans off Lea's long, tanned legs. Naya loved Lea's legs, and never had she seen them so close up, so long, so tan. She couldn't believe they'd been wrapped around her waist.

Once her head moved closer to Lea's core she could smell the musky scent of Lea's arousal, and was pleased to find out how wet Lea really was. Naya's fingers hooked underneath the top of her matching white panties, fingernails lightly scraping over her evident hipbones.

Naya smirked, prying Lea's legs open.

Her tongue moved up inside her inner thigh, lightly nipping at the skin shortly after until she reached Lea's pussy. Naya groaned at the sight, Lea's – already – sensitive pussy lips drenched in her cum.

She reached a hand out, swiping her finger through the folds, collecting her glistening cum on the tip of her finger.

"God" she gasped, "You're so wet for me already Lea. Fuck. You're so tight too"

Naya stuck her finger back in further than before, so tight, wet, warm. Lea groaned, feeling Naya curl her finger before pulling back out, shit she was responsive.

Lea whimpered, Naya sliding her finger back in with ease due to lubrication by Lea's arousal. She had never had somebody finger fuck her this well, but then again – Naya had recently proven she was full of sexy surprises.

Lea ground against Naya's hands, trying to pull Naya's finger deeper. Her breath stifling as Naya slid the finger out, but adding another on the way back in, feeling her lips stretch around Naya's fingers.

Naya smirked,

"That's what you wanted… right?"

Lea swallowed thickly, her head craning back in pleasure,

"Faster please"

This was where it could get interesting.

Naya had figured a while ago – on herself and maybe imagining it was Lea – was that a combination of paces and directions was the key to making it both pleasurable and fast; even though Naya could do this all day.

Her fingers began to move faster in and out of Lea's channel, her fingers curling before pulling out and thrusting quickly back in. Lea's hips lifted off the sofa as she met Naya's thrusts.

She made sure to create a combination. Twisting her fingers and scissoring them slowly created a look of instant pleasure and ecstasy on Lea's face, her brow crinkling and hips bucking to the movements of Naya's fingers.

"Fuck. Fuck, Nay. I'm close"

Naya smiled proudly to herself.

"Okay baby"

Her fingers moved faster and quicker at different actions. Naya's mouth connected with Lea's hipbone, sucking harshly in attempt to create a purple bruise, which in do-good time, she had done.

Lea's toes curled, with one swipe of Lea's pussy with Naya's tongue while pinching her clit and she was reaching her climax. Her brow crinkled and lips parting as a moan left her mouth.

Naya looked down at the fingers on her left hand, fingers covered in Lea's glistening cum. She continued to slide her fingers in and out of Lea's pussy, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to Lea's mouth, capturing her moans.

"Lee, s'okay, you're okay" she mumbled against Lea's mouth.

"Here" she added, sitting up with her legs tucked underneath her body, thrusting her fingers at Lea.

Lea shook her head, declining Naya's offer at tasting her cum.

"I want you to have all of it," she explained, and Naya complied, sticking her fingers into her mouth, eagerly licking them clean.

She moaned,

"You taste pretty fucking amazing. I guess I get the best of both worlds since I now know what you taste like, and what you look like when you orgasm."

Naya pulled her purple hoodie over her head, throwing it behind her and positioning back between Lea's legs, preparing to lick her clean.

"You look glorious" she husked seductively.

Lea's fingers threaded into Naya's hair, pulling her back up to her,

"Nay, I just need to calm down from it" she panted, biting her lip.

She nodded, moving back up Lea's body and settling beside her.

"Okay baby" Naya kissed her lips, because she'd realized kissing Lea was magical; she always got this weird feeling in her stomach.

The smaller brunette giggled when Naya wrapped her arms around her body, her nose nuzzling at Lea's neck.

"You're so cuddly, and warm, and perfect" she murmured into the tender skin of her neck, "You give the best kisses and you have the best ass" she continued.

She giggled again,

"None of that is true Nay, you know that" her eyes moved to Naya looking up at her, her mouth connected with her skin.

"What about when I say that you're my best friend?" Naya asked.

"Yeah, well that's true. You're my best friend"

Naya hummed against Lea's skin, her hand snaking over the flat planes of Lea's stomach,

"You know it" she found Lea's hand and intertwined their pinkies, "forever" she assured Lea, kissing her hand.

She gnawed at her bottom lip,

"Really? I need to tell you something, Nay"

Her brow crinkled, not awaiting an answer from Naya before muttering,

"I – I think I love you"

Naya laughed, leaning up to press a kiss to Lea's throat,

"You think? I've always loved you"

Lea swallowed thickly, shaking her head,

"No, no, I mean 'in love'" she clarified, "I think I'm _in _love with you"

She rolled her eyes,

"Yeah" she nodded, "and I'm saying that I'm in love with you. Always have, always will honey" Naya explained.

"Oh" Lea muttered, feeling somewhat dumb.

Naya reached up and swept Lea's fringe out of her face, smiling fondly at her,

"You're cute when you're dumb"

Lea smiled, watching as Naya climbed back off the bed and held out her hand,

"I say we go and have a shower –maybe we can _both _get off – and then come back to my bed for cuddles and a nap?"

The smaller brunette reached out her hand, clapping it into Naya's and sitting up.

"Of course, _my _girlfriend"

**A/N: I'm not as proud of the ending as I was with the rest of the story. I'd written this about two-three weeks ago, without the ending, so now I just decided to finish it so it could be posted. So for that I apologize. And remember I will write any Naya/Lea or Santana/Rachel story prompted. **


End file.
